Our Story
by like a falling star
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Eriol's and Tomoyo's story, their story, from their perspective... an E+T fic, told by the people who made it come true... COMPLETE!
1. 1

[Author's Notes: This chapter shows Eriol relating his side of the story. Do read and review.]  
  
Our Story By like a falling star  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
It was never my intention to move to Tomoeda. I never even knew that it was my duty to train the Cardcaptor until one night, when my annoying incarnation, Clow Reed, appeared in my dreams, telling me to 'seek the eastern Star'. That not-so-pleasant surprise was subsequently followed up by an eventful visit from Mizuki Kaho, reincarnation of Clow's blast-from- the-past girlfriend.  
  
Up till now, I've never figured out the reason Kaho and I got together in the first place. Perhaps she saw beyond me; she saw Clow, her love. Me? I was young, I was naïve, and stupidly trusted my ancient mind's advice, which, of course, was to go after Kaho. Big mistake. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Kaho, it's just that, now that we know each other better, I've come to realize that we were obviously very mismatched in the first place.  
  
If people tell you that opposites attract, don't believe them. Well, there are exceptions, of course. But not in our case. I was a neat freak; my entire life's [and past life's] collection of books were shelved neatly, in alphabetical order, in a small, cozy room with plush carpeting and a comfortable reading couch. The books were my life, dusted faithfully every single day to keep them in mint condition. Kaho, on the other hand, was a scatterbrain if I ever saw one. She was constantly leaving things - the ring I gave her for Christmas, important documents and such - lying around, and losing them subsequently. And she never understood my passion for history and literature. I never understood her obsession with Brad Pitt movies. In short, we never really understood one another.  
  
After a couple of shouting matches, we cooled off for a bit and eventually got back together. But then there was no passion, no spark, and we basically just tolerated each other, going out for the sake of it. Even later, when I left her for Tomoyo, she acted completely nonchalant. I suspect that by then she was seeing someone else already.  
  
But I digress. The point is that, roughly half a year after Kaho's visit, I found myself on a plane to Japan, Tomoeda, a place that I previously never knew existed. Oh, yeah, and not to forget the two guardians whom I created, both complete opposites. Spinel was always the milder one (though that's not saying much), with an unusual allergy to sugar, and a fascination with trying to decipher ancient scribes. And Nakuru, the loud one who preferred to be referred to as excitable, who soon developed a deep infatuation with the Cardcaptor's onii-san.  
  
This may seem slightly out of character, but I remember that on the first day of school in Japan, I complained for a whole twenty minutes before actually putting on that ridiculous sailor suit, complete with the hat, that the school authorities actually had the audacity to call a uniform. And when I finally put on that starched white-and-blue fiasco, I didn't dare look into the mirror.  
  
"We have a transfer student from England." I distinctly remember Tereda- sensei, now with a pregnant Rika and one lovely little boy, saying as I stepped into the classroom. Smiling politely, I immediately zoomed in on the Cardcaptor. Kaho was right. She was cute-in a bouncy brown hair, big green eyes kinda way. As I walked towards my assigned seat, I noticed the boy with the chocolate brown hair and eyes, scowling at me from behind the Cardcaptor.  
  
I heard a giggle to my left, and turned to see a girl, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even now it seems like a dream and sounds like a fairytale, but she really was beautiful. I took in her sparkling violet- gray eyes and her petite, elegant profile for a moment before I decided that love at first sight actually existed in real life.  
  
Then I realized what was going on: Mr. Chocolate Brown Eyes was in love with the Cardcaptor. I'm still amazed at how perceptive I am about such things. Anyway, I smirked at him and decided to linger a little longer on the eye contact with the Cardcaptor. His scowl turned into a low growl.  
  
I sat down, trying to ignore the stares, whispers and giggles around that usually follows a new student. I shook off those "he's so cute!" and "I wonder why he moved here" signals, as I noted the long, silky curls of THE GIRL who sat in front of me. Then she turned around, stunning me for a moment, because when our eyes met, I was rendered utterly and completely speechless. Her eyes weren't just beautiful, they were warm and friendly and enigmatic and discerning as well.  
  
And when she smiled- it was indescribable. Up till this day, I still remember her exact words. "Hello, welcome to Tomoeda. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Hope you like it here."  
  
Basically I blushed and sputtered [for the first time in my life] and replied with something along the lines of "er--". This is embarrassing, really, but when she giggled I could swear it was the laughter of an angel- pure and sweet and innocent. "Good to meet you," was all I said. That was the understatement of the century.  
  
"Likewise," she said.  
  
And that was the beginning of our wonderful story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I hope you'll like it. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, actually. I'm planning to end it either in this chapter or the next. It's all up to the readers, so please R+R!!!!  
  
Our Story By like a falling star  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I don't believe in love at first sight.  
  
I never have, and I believe I never will.  
  
Yes, not even with Eriol.  
  
I guess I've already been what some people call a practical romantic. If that's even possible. I enjoy romantic gestures-flowers, candy, candlelit dinners, the works. I also believe in practicality-rent, work, paying the bills.  
  
And being practical means that I believe that love is gradual. My theory has always been that if one falls in love with another at first sight, then it is mere physical attraction, lust, hormones, nothing more or less.  
  
Eriol always says that he thinks he fell in love with me the moment he saw me.  
  
Ok, so when he first stepped into class, I had the whole heart-pounding new- crush thing going, and my hunk-alert signals were flashing neon pink, and I was thinking, "Like, whoa! Is he cute or what!?"  
  
Yeah, but that was only a crush, right? How can you fall in love with a guy you've barely met? I mean, if he turned out to be some obnoxious jerk I think I would have dropped him like hot coal, no matter how drop-dead gorgeous he was.  
  
At that time, I still hadn't found out his true identity. We were kinda just hi-bye-how-you-doing friends, still at that somewhat shy stage. He seemed like the typical gentleman-nice, polite and sweet.  
  
After Sakura changed the light and dark cards, after Eriol's true identity had been revealed, I realised that I really didn't know much about him at all. To me he was a mystery, a mystery yet to be unraveled.  
  
After that whole incident with the cards, we became much closer than before. For the few years after that, when we were still just friends, he told about his life as Clow Reed, about his unusual ambition-not to be the greatest magician alive. He told me things about his life that he never told anyone, his thoughts, his feelings, how his greatest wish was to live an ordinary life-no magic, only love, love that he gave up in his past life as Clow.  
  
I was like his diary, he told me once. He would pour all his secrets out, I would listen, and we would hold each other as we dreamed about our futures- him about his future, I about mine.  
  
We never dreamed that we would share our futures.  
  
We were best friends. I guess that I actually had two best friends-Sakura, whom I would giggle and gossip and share my laughter with. And. Eriol. My constant companion, who cheered me up when I was down, who wiped the tears from my cheeks, who said that he loved me no matter how many times I hurt him, who told me I was beautiful when I got dumped, who brought me joy, and, most importantly, love.  
  
And all this time we were friends.  
  
Just friends, we would smile and say, when people commented that we were such a cute couple. Just friends, we would shake our heads in unison and say, when okaa-san beamed at us during our first school dance in Junior High, gushing about my cute date. Just friends, we would say, when we were elected Prom King and Prom Queen in senior year of highschool, and were being interviewed.  
  
Just friends, I went through the first eighteen years of my life thinking. I'm surprised at how long I had been deceiving myself.  
  
One night I remember very clearly. We were on the beach, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, watching the soapy white foam wash against the sand in darkness, holding each other as usual as we talked.  
  
Eriol said, Tomoyo, where are you going to be ten years from now?  
  
I laughed at the frankness of his question and answered his question as truthfully as possible. I don't know, otomodachi, I told him frankly, But I know I hope to be here, on this same beach, in this same spot, here with you.  
  
He just looked at me and smiled. Pick a star, Tomoyo. He said.  
  
My curiosity piqued, I looked at him in question. Why? I asked.  
  
He just laughed and told me to pick a star.  
  
So I leaned back and looked at the white sparks in the sky that twinkled over the washed darkness. That one, I said, pointing at a solitary star in the night, separated from the rest of the stars. It looks so lonely, all by itself. I explained.  
  
Make a wish, Eriol urged me.  
  
So I did. I closed my eyes for a long time and wished for so many things, so many wonderful, material things, but most of all, I wished that ten years from then, I would be at the same spot in that same beach, with Eriol by my side.  
  
When I was finally done, I opened my eyes asked him what it was for.  
  
Everytime you want to make a wish, look to that star and remember me. Eriol said. That is your star.  
  
No, I corrected him. That is our star. Look to it and remember me. Promise?  
  
Eriol then gazed at me with this indescribable look in his eyes. Full of intensity and warmth and something that I'd never seen before. He never answered my question, but I think it was then that I fell totally, completely in love with him.  
  
Before that, I think I loved him, but this was different, something new.  
  
The rest of the night we just sat there, admiring the sky, feeling the breeze, enjoying the comfortable silence, and watching our futures pass us by.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: Ok, I've decided. there are going to be four chapters to the story. This is the third, so the coming chapter is the fourth and the last! So.. your job is to read and review, okay? Thank you.  
  
Our Story By like a falling star  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
It came as a shock to me. One moment, we were on the beach, being best friends and nothing more, talking and laughing and teasing as usual, and the next, I was hit by a ton of bricks. The shocking revelation-that I was falling in love. Falling for Tomoyo, my best friend.  
  
I suppose that I had been in love with her for the longest time, but I never knew it - or how much - till she said those fateful words and looked at me with that look in her eyes. That is our star. Look to it and remember me.  
  
Before that, when I imagined my future, Tomoyo would no doubt be in my mental picture, but where would she fit in? I'd never thought about it till then. Would she sit at the coffee table and tease me while my wife and I sipped coffee and read the papers? Would we play poker together after dinner while my wife washed the dishes and my children watched TV?  
  
It was then that I realised how much Tomoyo meant to me. It was then that I realised that my future, my life, would be meaningless without her. Not as a friend, but much, much more.  
  
It was then that things changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I wouldn't say that things changed drastically. It was more of a gradual thing.  
  
The both of us knew that we were in love. The both of us knew that the other knew it. Yet we never had to say a thing. No earth-shattering revelations made to each other. Yet we knew. We knew because we'd always known in the deepest, darkest regions of our hearts that we'd always be together. We'd always known that we were meant to be together, meant for one another. We'd always known, since the beginning, that our fates would somehow intertwine and twist our futures into a bonded love.  
  
We'd always known.  
  
Yet we never once mentioned it. Never once uttered declarations of love. There was no need to. For we knew each other, inside out and outside in. There was never any need for words.  
  
Oh, there was always the 'I love yous'. But even before that starry night on the beach we'd said that countless times to each other-and always meant it, but never knowing that the love would change from one of friendship to one much more complex and intense, never knowing how much more meaning it would hold in the time to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
Our friendship was a fragile thing. It was the one thing I never took for granted, and Tomoyo was the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
In the beginning, we were scared. Scared of what might become of our then unbreakable friendship if we chose to risk it with love. Sure, love can scale mountains and cross oceans and bring one the greatest joy as it is said-to love, and to be loved in return. On a bad day, love can also create rifts in the closest of kin, tear families apart, and cause generations of war and conflict.  
  
We were scared. Then I think I would rather have not loved at all than to have loved and lost. Because loss was a scary thing. Loss meant that the one thing I treasured most in my life would be taken away from me, driven away by me.  
  
So at first we were careful, very cautious with one another. Polite conversations, carefully hidden feelings and measured tones. Of course, neither of us could take it. One evening while watching a carefully picked- out movie [The Princess Diaries-a good laugh, nothing too emotional] in Tomoyo's house during our ritual Friday Night movie marathon, [I know this sounds all too cliché, but.] we reached for popcorn at the same time, and our fingers accidentally brushed. The both of us looked up at the same time- and into each other's eyes. I opened my mouth to mumble an apology the same time she did.  
  
Both our mouths halfway open, we suddenly realised how childish and ridiculous we were being. We were best friends, for goodness sake!  
  
Our mouths twitched, and we burst into laughter. There, in Tomoyo's bedroom [I was the only guy whom Sonomi allowed in Tomoyo's bedroom], I clutched my stomach and laughed until my stomach ached. I felt really good after that- like a fog had been cleared, like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders.  
  
Later that night, we were in the middle of our personal renditions of Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing', when something happened-we kissed. I don't know how it happened, I don't know what made it happen, and I don't care why it happened. All that mattered was that it did. And I finally knew the meaning of mind-numbing happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. 4

Our Story By like a falling star  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I loved Eriol. I really did.  
  
I still do. More than I could ever imagine.  
  
It wasn't the smile. His smile was beautiful-genuine and mysterious and ever so charming. It had all the girls rushing to him like bees to honey. Yet it wasn't the smile; had never been the smile.  
  
It wasn't the fingers. Long, pale, slender fingers, gentle to the touch with a masculine callus from years of rigorous magical training. Fingers that wiped my tears away, fingers that smoothed and lingered over pristine white piano keys, fingers that brought harm and caused mischief and worked wonders. Yet it wasn't, had never been the fingers.  
  
The eyes.  
  
It was the eyes, always had been the eyes. Obscured by frameless spectacles were piercing eyes of indescribable sapphire, sprinkled with tiny flecks of molten grey, eyes that saw things that should never have been seen, timeless eyes that were wise beyond belief, eyes that were hard and cold and unblinking in the face of enemies.  
  
It was these same intense eyes that held my gaze, eyes that crinkled with laughter and amusement at my jokes, eyes that softened gently in concern, eyes that were sincere and promising and utterly, utterly beautiful.  
  
And I loved him for that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
I loved Tomoyo, always did; that was all there was to it.  
  
I'm not afraid to admit it.  
  
Kaho mattered no longer, though by then I realized that I never really cared for her in the first place.  
  
It had been Tomoyo all along; always her, only her.  
  
It's strange how I never noticed it.  
  
Though I went through every significant event of my life with Kaho, it was only after Tomoyo entered my life that it all became meaningful, that it had a purpose.  
  
I was the lock and she, the key. I was closed, obscured, nearly impossible to decipher. She was the key; unveiling all the mysteries and unlocking the doors that would, eventually, lead to my true being, that is to say, my heart.  
  
She was always gentle, never probing, never prying. Little by little, she gingerly blew away the fog that kept me hidden. Little by little, she made me love in a way that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
  
She was my darling, Tomoyo, my angel, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything. Together we seeked, together we found, and together we fixed the puzzle of life, bonded by one true hope: love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Yippee! Yay! COMPLETE!!! It's finally complete! I hope you all liked it, and please please please review!!! Thank you all ever so much! *muackz* 


End file.
